Insert Witty Title Here
by Hetalia America
Summary: Years have passed since Peter Pan's children stolen. Now it's his son's turn. Jack Banning's children have been stolen by the same monster: Captain James Hook. Read full sum. inside. -Coarse Language present, f-bomb and other bad words-
1. Karma is a Bitch

_Insert Witty Title Here_

_By Hetalia America_

_A Hook Fanfiction_

_Blah, blah, blah!_

DISCALIMER: I WILL SAY THIS ONLY ONCE. I own Oliver, the eight year old Wendy, Sable Hook and other names you do not recognize!

Description: Years have passed since Peter Pan/Banning had his children stolen in the dead of night by Captain James Hook. History, it seems, is doomed to repeat itself as Jack Banning's children have been stolen by the same monster that plagued his dreams for years. The gator that ate Hook was apparently merely a trick of the eyes as, once again in the dead of night, Captain James Hook and his crew—although with a new addition—have stolen his seventeen year old son, Oliver, and his eight year old daughter, Wendy. With no way for rescue, what will become of them? Read to find out.

Warnings: MASSIVE Shounen-ai but absolutely NOTHING lewd for my and my editor's sake, adult language, Wendy tears (which Oliver SWEARS are absolutely deadly!) fighting, and Do NOT Flame me! YOU chose to read this! I will take those flames and throw them in your face!

* * *

Author Note:

Me: Oh…my…God…I ACTUALLY started a real Fanfiction again? How long has it been since I did that, Nayu-sensei?

Nayu: I lost count of how many months. Just keep this one going slacker, I expect updates every two weeks.

Me: Awwwww…but! But! BUT!

Nayu: No buts! Don't think that me going away to college will save you. You WILL update at least every two weeks OR ELSE!

Me: *whimpers* o-or else w-what…?

Nayu: Do you REALLY want me to elaborate after you've known me since sophomore year? Be assured it will involve slow, horrific torture of the body and mind! Mwahahahahahaha!

Me: *cries in little corner* yes master! Please enjoy this story!

* * *

Many years after what the Banning family refers to as, "The Neverland Incident", Jack Banning fell in love with the girl of his dreams and married her, promising everything and more to his wife. After a year or two of their marriage, Mrs. Banning became pregnant and graced Jack with his first child, a son they promptly named Oliver Peter Banning. They were happy with their son, although on occasion as he was growing up, many things were said but not meant. However, one thing never changed and that was the stories of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. Oliver absolutely adored the stories his father and grandfather told him, but sadly Oliver grew up and stopped believing in the stories as his grandfather died of old age.

When Oliver was nine years old, Mrs. Banning became pregnant with another child, a little girl Jack only saw fit to name Wendy Moira Angela Darling Banning. The stories were told once more as the little child grew up, but Oliver never crushed her dreams of the flying boy who never grew up. Wendy would sit at the nursery window and would pray for Peter Pan to come visit her, and would often leave food at the open window on the sill. Oliver loved his sister more than anything and wanted her to always believe in fairies and mermaids and Peter Pan. So a couple of nights when Wendy would fall asleep, Oliver would sneak in and eat some of the food to make his sister believe that Peter Pan had visited her. The look on her face was worth eating the dried out bread and lukewarm milk, and her shaking him nearly to death in the morning to show him just to see her so happy and excited. He only did it three times though, as Wendy had caught him once and made him get more bread and milk, accusing him of taking Peter's food.

It was a cold night when Mrs. Banning died…Mrs. Banning had always been sickly and usually was able to fight the sickness, but when a cold virus became pneumonia, all her strength had left her. Oliver became even closer to his sister after that dreadful event and Wendy in turn became closer to him. Jack threw himself into his work, often leaving for months at a time on business trips, leaving the children with a Nanny that smelled of cabbage soup and refused to let Wendy leave food for Peter Pan or even let them open the window for that matter. Oliver _hated_ the nanny! She believed in old school punishment, as in smacking their wrists with metal rulers and turning them over her knee or smacking them. Jack was never home long enough to see the differences in his children as he was still mourning the death of his wife. Oliver did all he could to keep his sister out of the nanny's way and to comfort her when the nanny said something harsh or scathing.

It was three o'clock in the morning on December 15th when Oliver heard the nanny yelling and his sister sobbing. He shot out of bed fast as a bullet and burst into the room, grabbing his baby sister out of the nanny's reach and holding her close as she cried.

"Keep your fucking hands off my baby sister, or I will not be held accountable for my actions against you." Oliver growled out, causing the nanny to step back.

"Ollie…" Wendy whimpered and clung to her russet haired brother.

"Wendy, what did she do?"

"Sh-she said th-that P-P-Peter Pan isn't r-r-real! A-and she st-started to h-h-hit me c-c-cuz I opened th-th-the window then she sl-slammed it o-on my h-h-h-hand!" She wept into Oliver's shoulder and he rubbed her back gently, murmuring little reassurances in her ear. His eyes drifted over to the nanny and glared holes into her as she glared back.

"You are hereby dismissed from the Banning home." Oliver growled out menacingly.

"You can't do that you little shit!" the nanny shouted back while pointing a crooked finger at him.

"It has been my eighteenth birthday for three hours," Oliver lied, "I am now the owner of this house while Dad's away as I am old enough. Now get out! I hope you freeze in the snow so your body will match your heart…" The nanny scowled and stormed out of the house with her jacket and ugly carpet bag. Oliver scooped his baby sister up and hugged her tightly. "Hey…why don't we get some food for Peter, huh? We'll leave the window open too in case he's cold and wants to warm up a bit by the hearth, okay?" Wendy sniffed and nodded, clinging to the front of Oliver's t-shirt.

* * *

Ollie's POV

Later that night, I was sitting in the rocking chair by the big window in the nursery, dressed in my tight British flag shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans while contemplating how my life has been. Dad had been caring less and less as he saw me handling everything—as he thought—very well without him. I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't know that I was as gay as a blue banana or that I was about an inch away from raiding his liquor cabinet tonight. Suddenly, Wendy started crying so I shot up and woke her up from her nightmare.

"It's okay baby, Ollie's here…Ollie's here…it's okay baby." I mumbled to her while wiping her eyes.

"I miss Daddy, Ollie! Doesn't he love us anymore?" She wept clinging to me. I sighed and patted down her hair.

"I'm sure he does baby, Daddy's just…busy…" The lie rolled off my tongue easily. The fact was that I didn't know for sure if he cared for us anymore or not… The stories of Neverland stopped the day Mum died and his alcohol level spiked for several years. I actually wouldn't have been shocked if he didn't come home at all. Wendy fell back asleep and I retook my position in the rocking chair, staring outside. The moon was full and radiant as ever and the stars were twinkling brightly in the dark sky. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I was awakened by footsteps. With ninja-like reflexes I grabbed the intruder by the arm and twisted it behind his back with my switch blade to his throat.

"Make a sound and you're dead, holmes." I growled, pressing the blade to his jugular. In a flurry of movements our positions were reversed. The blade was suddenly out of my hand and against my neck as he held my arm behind my back but against his chest as well.

"You should be more careful, kid." He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Why are you in my baby sister's nursery you sick fuck! She's eight!" I ground out through my teeth in pain of the blade at my neck and my wrist being twisted.

"You won't get away from us this time Pan." He growled out. I blinked in confusion and turned my head slightly, ignoring the little rivulets of blood trickling down my neck.

"Pan? I think you're mistaken mate, my name is Oliver Peter Banning. You may want the next house over…" I took a moment to look at his face and felt my blood pool to my face. From what I could see in the moonlight he was quite handsome. Dark as night black hair was spiked in every direction and his eyes glowed faintly with the mischievousness of a marauder. The sound of my sister awakening brought me out of my observation.

"Ollie?" her tired voice called out to me with wide scared eyes.

"It's okay baby, it's okay! Ollie's just fine okay? Don't be scared." I tried to console her as the blade continued to rest on my neck with blood still trickling. "There has to be a misunderstanding mate."

"There is no misunderstanding kid, you are the son of Jack Banning and the grandson of Peter Banning. I have been given orders to keep you here till the captain shows up." He explained clearly so that Wendy could hear too. His grip tightened a little when I shifted to try and relax a bit more.

"Ollie…" My eyes darted to Wendy and saw a knife placed to her throat. I felt my blood pressure sky-rocket and my reaction was violent to say the least.

"No!" I fought against the arms binding me and ignored the blade at my throat, even as it dug deeper into my flesh. "Wendy! Wendy! Let her go, damn you, let her go! She's only eight! Let her go you fucker!" He lost his grip for a moment and I lunged towards Wendy's bed, only to be tackled and to have the bloke sit on my lower back, keeping my arms pinned to the rug. I spat out blood onto the carpet. When I fell my nose had collided with the hard wood under the rug, causing more blood to flow not only from my neck but my mouth as well.

"Calm down kid," my captor yelled, "she's gonna be just fine, unless you don't chill out! Smee, get that knife away from her! She's a little kid for Christ's sake, just hold her by the back of her neck!"

"S-Sorry, Sable, sir!" The one named Smee removed the knife and my blood pressure dropped a bit. I rested my cheek to the floor breathing deeply in relief.

_Thank you, God…Thank you...wait…Mr. Smee? What the fuck? Did they escape a mental institution? They're just stories! They AREN'T real!_ I felt rope wrapping around my wrists and realized that I HAD to be dreaming. There was NO possible way that this could be happening.

"C'mon kid, get up. Let's have a look at your neck." The one named Sable spoke softly as he hoisted me up by my forearms and sat me in the rocking chair. He chuckled. "You sure did a number on your nose mate." He pulled a rag out of his pocket and held it to my nose, staunching the blood flow. "Not to mention I'd have sliced your neck to ribbons had I not moved the knife back an inch."

He moved the rag to my neck and held it in place, being curiously gentle. My eyes apparently spoke my curiosity because he shrugged. "Just 'cause my father wants revenge against yours doesn't mean I can't be a nice guy." His eyes seemed to take on a heated emotion—not hate but heated just the same—causing my cheeks to glow red and me to avert my eyes somewhat shyly.

_Damn! Why the hell does he have to be so hot? From what little I can see in the light of the moon he is damn sexy! Grrrrrr! What the hell? He's making me feel all shy!_

As if Sable could read my mind he smirked at me and turned my chin to make me look at him. My cheeks flared with more color and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, feeling my insides slowly turning to mush.

"Mr. Smee? Sable, my boy? Are you both in this ill-lit room?" came a grinding voice that could only belong to one man. The sleaziest sleaze of the seven seas himself: Captain James Hook.

* * *

How did you like it? Reviews make me feel bubbly Flames make good roasted 'smores XD. So click my favorite little button and Be Kind, Rewind ;D


	2. Curious is a good thing

_Insert Witty Title Here_

_By Hetalia America_

_A Hook Fanfiction_

_Blah, blah, blah!_

Description: Years have passed since Peter Pan/Banning had his children stolen in the dead of night by Captain James Hook. History, it seems, is doomed to repeat itself as Jack Banning's children have been stolen by the same monster that plagued his dreams for years. The gator that ate Hook was apparently merely a trick of the eyes as, once again in the dead of night, Captain James Hook and his crew—although with a new addition—have stolen his seventeen year old son, Oliver, and his eight year old daughter, Wendy. With no way for rescue, what will become of them? Read to find out.

Warnings: MASSIVE Shounen-ai but absolutely NOTHING lewd for my and my editor's sake, adult language (really, really bad words), Wendy tears (which Oliver SWEARS are absolutely deadly!) fighting, and Do NOT Flame me! YOU chose to read this! I will take those flames and throw them in your face!

_Recap: __My cheeks flared with more color and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, feeling my insides slowly turning to mush._

_"Mr. Smee? Sable, my boy? Are you both in this ill-lit room?" came a grinding voice that could only belong to one man. The sleaziest sleaze of the seven seas himself: Captain James Hook_

* * *

"Yes, Father, we're in here." Sable answered, removing the rag and helping me stand up once again. I moved a bit closer to my captor, our shoulders brushing, feeling a bit safer with the contact. He wrapped an arm around me and my posture relaxed further as I leaned into his side. Captain Hook looked over and smirked at the two of us.

"Good form, lad! Caught him tight in your hold there, son?" Hook grinned as much as a codfish could. "Mr. Smee! You got the little brat?"

"Y-y-yes, captain, s-s-sir!" Smee wrapped a rope completely around my baby sister's body and tossed her over his shoulder.

"O-Ollie!" Wendy screamed for me making my blood pressure soar again.

"It's okay baby, they won't hurt you if you do what they say. I promise, I'm right behind you so don't be scared…" I called as calmly as I could to her as Smee marched her out the window and onto a…floating….ship…Okay, that didn't shock me as much as I thought it would. Sable grabbed me by my forearm and helped me up onto the window seat, out the window and onto the deck.

"Father, I would like them to be in my quarters…No sense in punishing them when they've been so cooperative. You failed making Jack and Maggie Banning like you, but it will be easier with them because I'm here." Hook looked thoughtful for a moment before exclaiming what a splendid idea his son had thought up. Sable turned me towards the stairs and led me down into an extravagant room. The room was red with black trim which matched the sheets and comforter on the bed. To say that it was beautiful would be an understatement. It had such style and taste; I felt as if I could lounge in this room for days and not have even noticed.

"Now…if I untie you, are you going to make a run for it?" His smooth voice brought me out of my observation. I turned to look at him and felt myself flush red at the site of his heated gaze and smirk. "Well? Are you going to run off, _Ollie_?" I shivered at his tone and shook my head no, then looked away shyly. I felt him move closer and wrap his arms around me, his hands pulling at the rope at my wrists which caused me to be pulled against him with each little jerk from the rope. I felt my blush darken viciously and kept my eyes downcast towards the floor. After a while, to my embarrassment, Sable finally got the rope off and pushed me to sit on the bed.

"If I may ask, Sable, why are you being so kind to me?" I asked feeling a bit suspicious while at the same time, a little shy at his gentleness. A devilish smirk crossed his face as he fell gracefully into his seat while keeping his gaze on me.

"You're a little wayward and a little too curious for your own good, but you needn't be treated harshly for_ that_ I don't believe. You're just trying to be strong for your little sister and I can't fault you for that." Sable sat back comfortably in his seat, popping a few grapes into his mouth from a nearby end-table. "You need to relax though, Oliver. You and your sister are not going to be hurt as long as you cooperate. Don't run off and obey the captain and you and your sister will be safe."

I looked around, suddenly noticing the lack of Wendy's presence. Seeing this, Sable got up and opened one of the many doors in his room to reveal another bedroom with Wendy playing on the floor with her favorite toy. He smirked and waved at her and she smiled and waved back. Sable closed the door and turned to me with a different sort of smirk. I blushed at the look and cast my gaze to the floor, trying to calm my blood red face. Sable pulled my chin up with a gentle hand and I tensed at how close his face was to mine. He started moving closer and closer and just as he was about to kiss me…..

…the door suddenly flew open, causing us to jump away from each other.

And in the doorway stood…

* * *

To be continued….

Me- XD aren't I terrible Nee-chan?

Nayune- There are many words to describe you right now, but terrible isn't quite strong enough….. And they have nothing to do with the contents of this chapter. Although I guess I can't really blame you **this** time since your lateness was due to circumstances **somewhat** out of your control. As for the chapter itself…. You're really pushing their relationship fast aren't you? For all I know they'll be outright making out next chapter. -_-;

To all of our dear readers I formally apologize on behalf of my baka procrastinator, it seems the file for this chapter was on a lost flash drive for some time before it was finally recovered just a few days ago. I also apologize for my involvement in our tardiness. When I finally received said file I was on a road trip and could not access the interwebs for some time. From now on we will try to update every two weeks without fail, muses and technology willing.

Now get back to writing baka, these readers want to know who interrupted our hero's kiss scene!

Me- Yes ma'am! Gomen for the shortness of the chapter! I didn't realize it till I had uploaded it /


	3. Shouldn't play with Knives

_Insert Witty Title Here_

_By Hetalia America_

_A Hook Fanfiction_

_Blah, blah, blah!_

Description: Years have passed since Peter Pan/Banning had his children stolen in the dead of night by Captain James Hook. History, it seems, is doomed to repeat itself as Jack Banning's children have been stolen by the same monster that plagued his dreams for years. The gator that ate Hook was apparently merely a trick of the eyes as, once again in the dead of night, Captain James Hook and his crew—although with a new addition—have stolen his seventeen year old son, Oliver, and his eight year old daughter, Wendy. With no way for rescue, what will become of them? Read to find out.

Warnings: MASSIVE Shounen-ai but absolutely NOTHING lewd for my and my editor's sake, adult language (really, really bad words), Wendy tears (which Oliver SWEARS are absolutely deadly!) fighting, and Do NOT Flame me! YOU chose to read this! I will take those flames and throw them in your face!

* * *

Me: What the crap, nee-chan? What is wrong with this freakin' flash drive? Every time I turn around it goes missing!

Nayu: I believe the answer has more to do with your organization skills than the flash drive itself. -_- Either way, don't let it happen again baka. The readers can only take so many delays.

Me: meh, sorry for the rushed relationship. ^/^ I can't decide if I'm going to introduce the other two characters in this chapter or in another

* * *

_Recap: __I blushed at the look and cast my gaze to the floor trying to calm my blood red face. Sable pulled my chin up with a gentle hand and I tensed at how close his face was to mine. He started moving closer and closer and just as he was about to kiss me the door flew open causing us to jump away from each other._

_And in the doorway stood…_

Mr. Smee was standing in the doorway with three plates of food. One was loaded with extravagant foods and a glass of dark red wine, the other two carrying tough meats and a scrap of bread each. Two small glasses were filled with juice or a very sweet, fruit based wine. Smee glared in my direction, but changed his expression as soon as Sable looked at him with a stern scowl.

"Here you are, Sable sir, I picked the juiciest bits for you!" Smee laughed, handing the plate to him delicately while shoving the others in my hands. Smee scowled, "That's for you and your little brat." I shrugged and stood up with the plates, then went to Wendy's lodging and closed the door behind me.

Sable's POV

As soon as Oliver had closed the door behind him, I rounded on Smee with the darkest glare I could muster. If looks could kill Smee would be at the bottom of the deepest ocean were even the urchins wouldn't dare go. Smee looked at me in fear and I was surprised there wasn't a puddle forming at his feet. I grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him up so he and I were eye to eye.

"You will be treating _**my**_ guests with dignity and respect. You will never speak to Oliver or his sister that way again or you'll be the next in the Boo Box with six scorpions instead of two. Do you understand me, Mr. Smee?" I growled out. The sack of excrement had the gall to whimper and nod before I simply dropped him and watched him scurry out. I looked at the door Oliver had gone through and opened it a crack to peek through. Oliver was sitting on the bed with little Wendy giving him a bright welcoming smile. The little child stood on the bed and tackled Oliver in an enormous hug that knocked him backwards into the pillows. He laughed a truly happy laugh and tickled the small girl till she was immobile on the bed from giggling so hard.

"Mercy! Mercy!" She cried through her peals of laughter. Oliver scooped her up and spun her around the room, laughing along with her. Oliver slowed to a stop and hugged her to him, laughter sparkling in his eyes. I felt my chest clench and wondered idly what caused the feeling. Something told me I should have done more to Smee for his rudeness.

'A creature this happy and pure should be doted on at all times—Hold up! Where did that come from? Come to think of it…I almost devoured him earlier…Damn squatty man interrupting us—again where are these thoughts coming from?' Oliver turned and looked at me, his eyes still sparkling with joy causing my maraudish heart to melt. Slowly, I felt an actual smile make its way to my face.

* * *

Oliver's POV

'Oh my God…he can smile…small as it may be, it's an actual smile and…' I felt my face flush red, 'It's directed at me! O-Oh God…Oh God….what do I do? What do I do? I'm smiling like an idiot! Get a grip Oliver! Get a grip~!' Something grabbed my arm, jerking my thoughts away from what Sable was doing and to my sister. Wendy looked up at me with a big grin and held out her arms for a hug. I couldn't help but scoop her up in my arms again and hold her close to me, holding her like the precious treasure she was. Wendy's love just seemed to resonate around her and engulfed me in fuzzy feelings that spread all over, warming me to the bone.

"I love you, Ollie…" Wendy murmured in my ear, her little fingers twining in my hair. I smiled at her and rubbed her back as she yawned hugely and rested her cheek on my shoulder.

"I love you too, baby…" Humming a gentle tune, I rocked my baby sister to and fro until her gentle breathing evened into a deep sleep. A gentle touch on my arm startled me into looking back at the source: Sable. He winked at me and pulled the covers on the bed back and helped me tuck little Wendy in. Once safely tucking my baby into bed, out of habit I dimmed the lights, opened the window, patted down her covers, and sat on the window seat watching her for any signs of distress. It was only when the cushion sank next to me did I realize what I had just done and looked up at Sable, eyes wide with shock while shyly biting my lip.

"Oops?" He questioned with an amused smirk making me chuckle nervously and look away.

"Yeah…Oops…" He rolled his eyes and mussed up my hair.

"Come on you wayward child, allow me to show you where you'll be staying." He stood up and walked to the door, waiting for me to follow. Something inside me caused me to jump up and follow the young marauder out of the room. Something told me that if he had asked (rather he even told me...) that I would have followed him to the ends of the earth.

'Where did that come from?'

* * *

**Somewhere out in the jungle of Neverland**

"What did I tell you kids about running about in the kitchen while I'm using knives?" a stern voice called out while little lost boys ran out of sight of the frustrated teen. Said teen pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed trying to keep from going after them and giving them a stern talking to. "It's not like it would work anyway," he thought aloud bitterly as he chopped NeverVeggies for lunch, "they'd either just ignore me or go off to whine to Endymion… And in turn Endymion would tell me 'boys will be boys' in that condescending tone and completely disregard what I say. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother!" The boy pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "…what I would give for a bottle of ale right now…"

"Connell! Connell! Connell!" a small voice yelled from outside causing the teen to run outside with his handy meat cleaver in hand, his heart beating viciously within his chest. Upon arrival, Patches (one of the youngest and newest Lost Boys) was being chased around by a lone pirate with rotting teeth. Connell clenched his teeth and seemed to even growl as he stalked forward with his cleaver poised to strike.

"Patches! Get behind me!" Connell shouted as he raced forward and swung at the enemy with a dangerous look in his eye. The pirate ducked and attempted to foot sweep Connell only to find himself pinned to the ground, the cleaver to his throat. Connell's eyes flashed with a half-crazed gleam before a calm expression overtook his features. "Tell me _pirate_, are you stupid…?"

"W-What…?" an evil smirk made its way onto Connell's face.

"Are. You. Stupid. _Pirate?_ You attacked one of _my_ kids. Did you expect to get off easily for such a heinous act? Patches," he spoke without looking away from the scurvy dog, "go inside and play with Pockets." Little Patches jumped up and ran inside quickly. Once sure the young child was out of seeing and hearing range, Connell hacked at the pirate's neck, severing an artery and watched the sick bastard die.

"Connell." He heard his name called from behind him but didn't move from his place until he had calmed down enough to start moving the body. "Mama Wolf?" He turned to look at the teen he had come to adore. Endymion stood slightly afar from him, keeping his distance if Connell had still been in a rage and ready to kill the next thing that came near him.

"I'm fine now…help me get rid of the body before the little ones come back?" His voice was calm and collected causing Endymion to relax and walk over to inspect the body.

"Good job kid, but you know I've gotta ask, why the meat cleaver instead of your normal weapon?"

"I was making lunch when Patches started screaming for me. It was already in my hand when I went running out and I hadn't changed out of my sleepwear yet, so I don't have my belt." Connell sighed and grabbed the pirate's legs while Endymion grabbed the pirate under the arms and they hoisted the body to the mermaid lagoon. The mermaids smiled joyfully when they saw their favorite pair bringing a body to them.

"Eat up, girls." Endymion called as they took off with the body to the bottom of the lagoon. (A/N: Yes I made them creepy ., E/N: (*shudder* Creepy is right, they have their own corpse devouring mermaids just outside their doorstep. Lovely…)A/N: And yes, there is a reason why it's rated M. Please don't complain that the mermaids would never do this because a lot of things have changed since Peter Banning came and left Neverland.)

* * *

Connell POV

"Hey, are you injured?" I looked up feeling a bit shocked only to see that Endymion had looked away, a bit of colour on his cheeks. "In that fight, did you get hurt?"

"Uh…No…thanks for asking though….*Rógaire" Seeing his face turn brighter red, even from him trying to turn away gave me a sense of satisfaction and made me chuckle. "Come on, let's get home so I can finish lunch." I patted his shoulder and began walking back to camp, where I became swarmed by hungry children asking in unison when lunch would be ready. I laughed and made my way back to the kitchen

* * *

Me: Rógaire is an Irish word for Rogue ^^ only Connell can get away with calling him that though XD though I still call him that in my mind. A **_HUGE_** thanks to my loyal reviewers and readers ^^

To Darkness: ^^ i hope this makes up for the cliffie earlier, if not XD there will be better action soon *wink* i promise

Nayu: *glare anddd...**_SMACK_**!* Don't be crude baka

Me: aiiiiyaahhhh! itaii nee-chan! Be kind, rewind


	4. Why I Remember A Time When

Insert Witty Title Here

By Hetalia America

A Hook Fanfiction

Blah, blah, blah!

DISCALIMER: I WILL SAY THIS ONLY ONCE. I own Oliver, the eight year old Wendy, Sable Hook and other names you do not recognize!

Description: Years have passed since Peter Pan/Banning had his children stolen in the dead of night by Captain James Hook. History, it seems, is doomed to repeat itself as Jack Banning's children have been stolen by the same monster that plagued his dreams for years. The gator that ate Hook was apparently merely a trick of the eyes as, once again in the dead of night, Captain James Hook and his crew—although with a new addition—have stolen his seventeen year old son, Oliver, and his eight year old daughter, Wendy. With no way for rescue, what will become of them? Read to find out.

Warnings: MASSIVE Shounen-ai but absolutely NOTHING lewd for my and my editor's sake, adult language, Wendy tears (which Oliver SWEARS are absolutely deadly!) fighting, and Do NOT Flame me! YOU chose to read this! I will take those flames and throw them in your face!

* * *

I know….I'm an extremely bad person….Nayu had thought up some truly terrible things to do to me in all this time /3 There is absolutely ZERO reason why I have been gone for so long, and I PROMISE I will attempt to not be much longer. A LOT has happened since the last chapter of this fanfiction and now. I moved from a house in the countryside where we hardly had neighbors for miles to an apartment in a large town where you can't stick your head out the door without seeing SOMEONE. My mom and dad divorced—FINALLY if I must say so myself, and I had surgery while I was in Mexico in Spring 2011. Had a pretty bad health scare where I felt as if my stomach was trying to crawl out of my body and almost went to the hospital for it but I've gotten better. I know these aren't excuses, just explanations of where the hell I've been. Now, a reviewer wanted more background of the characters and what about Neverland. So, here it is, a brand spankin' new chapter unplanned but not unedited.

Come on, like Nayu-sensei would EVER let me do that. *suddenly sees how long it has truly been* Oh Cripes….I ought to be shot…..

Nayu: Currently aiming, I do hope you have something to clean your brains out of the carpet...

Here we go! I give you, "Why I Remember A Time When..."

To our faithful review DarknessintheCorners, I hope you can forgive me and will enjoy the following chapter. Much love 3

Nayu: Yes, thank you very much for supporting this baka through every chapter. We hope to work on the rest very soon. Luckily summer vacation allows for plenty of time in which to torment procrastinating fanfiction writers.

Yeah, I've been threatened punishment if I don't keep up on my writing…

Amelia(MyMuseCharacter): No shit, slacker! Now finish this up so you can move on to the other one-shots you have rotting away in your media piles!

Not quite sure how to feel about that….

* * *

_Blah, blah, blah_ = Flashback/emphasis

"Blah, blah, blah" = Talking

'Blah, blah, blah' = Thoughts

* * *

**Sable Hook.**

An enigma to most of Captain Hook's crew, almost none knew of where the boy had appeared from other than the captain and his first mate Smee. The first time the captain laid eyes on the boy it was in the Netherlands—that is, not to be confused with Neverland. While it had been outlawed in most countries, human trafficking never stopped. Servants and sex slaves were commonly sold to top bidder. Captain Hook and Smee had been searching the world over for potential crewmates. The child had been hiding behind a trash bin when they happened upon him.

_The Captain and his first mate had been walking the streets for a long while when they came across a small noise. Freezing in place, Hook and Smee listened carefully to pinpoint the source. Hook strode over to an alleyway and threw a trashcan away from a building wall, glaring down at whatever he thought had the audacity to follow him. Behind the trashcan was a child. Well, maybe not so much a child as a teenager. What made him first mistake the young man for a child was his posture and his physique. The young man was gaunt and a little on the short side. 'Possibly because of malnutrition…' Hook thought to himself. _

_At Hook's sudden actions, the young man had jumped back, still seated against the wall, wielding a broken rum bottle. He held it defensively and, while it seemed unpracticed, the captain could see potential in his stance. He nearly dismissed the boy completely if not for the color of the boy's eyes. Blood red. Blood red eyes so much like his own and he saw a mirror image of himself at that age. Hook grinned in a nasty gnarled way at the young man and instead of taking his head off, as Smee expected, Hook laughed and held out a hand._

_"Come away and join my crew, son." He offered, his hand still out, expectantly. The boy looked at it in suspicion and scooted back several paces. Hook sighed and knelt to the boy's eye level. "If you come away with me, I will treat you as a son." Hook promised sincerely._

_It may have been the first time that Hook was ever completely honest. This boy reminded him so much of himself that the boy would either join him or die. The boy could see his impending doom if he were to refuse. He spoke not a word but took the man's hand in his own. Hook grinned again and helped the lad to his feet._

"_Onward to the ship, Mr. Smee." Hook chortled as he led his new son from the life of pain and starvation to a new world full of disaster and carnage._

**And so he was Sable.**

* * *

AN: Darkness and Aima, I hope that you liked this part of Sable's past! Just a little look into his history to hopefully explain how a sympathetic guy has sided with Hook.

Nayu: We know this can't really make up for our long absence, but we hope that you enjoy this extra story all the same. As soon as real life allows, we will strap ourselves down and get this moving. By which I mean I will strap our dear writer down and implement every method I can think of to force her to write.

Me: M-Mehh? But…BUT! *sigh* very well, but only if we can watch more Princess Tutu

And now onto the history of Neverland!

* * *

**Neverland**

Once a beautiful and fantastical place, Neverland was every child's dream. With mermaids and Indians and never having to grow up, it was the perfect child's playground. But like every dream at night, it must one day end. Neverland lost its beauty slowly but surely.

Things had been slightly dark when Peter Pan had left the first time to stay in London with Moira his future wife. Things hadn't been too grim though, while Rufio took over as Pan and helped keep everything in running order. When Peter came back to save his children and Rufio had been slaughtered, more of the light of Neverland had died out.

Death was not supposed to occur in Neverland, it was to be an impossibility so deemed by the Fates that oversaw the creation of this whimsical wonderful place. Now that one of the children, one of the pure inhabitants, had been struck down by true violence, it was like a spell had been broken.

The Lost Boys could no longer survive on "pretend eating", they had to eat actual food grown and hunted by the older boys.

The mermaids attacked any that drew near their depths as they felt betrayed by Peter. They only tolerated the oldest Lost Boys as long as they were fed regularly by them.

While it used to be a game of great fun to be captured and rescued by and from pirates, they no longer saw this as playing. The pirates would kidnap and imprison the children on the ship and would let them go mad with hunger, hoping to gain information about the rest of the Lost Boys.

The Indians hid themselves from the Lost Boys and refused to come to their aid any longer, as it served to do nothing but anger the pirates and lose many of their kin.

The worst blow had to have been the fairy-folk. Through thick and thin the fairies had always remained a constant ally to the Lost and Forgotten Children. The fairies stopped sprinkling their dust wherever they could and had gone into hiding, excluding Tinkerbell who stayed loyal and true to the lost boys. The fairies refused any contact and had truly turned their backs on the children whose dreams had once sustained them. They refused to help rescue a child that had been spirited away aboard the pirate ship, and by doing this had earned the children's hate.

**The dream had died and the nightmare had begun as the name Neverland forever took on a new meaning.**

* * *

So! I hope you have enjoyed this little look into the history of Sable and Neverland. I know some will think that this is just a filler chapter and as loathe as I am to admit it, it kind of is. My flashdrive is hiding from me in the garage packed away in one of the many boxes from my old place and I hope to find it very soon or I will have to resort to making stuff up off the top of my head again. Thank you to the lovely Nayune for editing my chapter for me and may you be granted chocolate and penguins. 3 Thank you also to all of my lovely reviewers, your words inspire me to write! I love all of you!

Also, when you review, tell me what you think the new meaning of Neverland is ^^

I promise to see you all again very soon, with or without a flash-drive I refuse to give this up again.

Ja!

~Ameri-chan


End file.
